A moment in the dark
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: It was wrong and they knew it should end…but that didn’t mean it would.


A/N: My first attempt at a Hermione/Draco fanfiction, feedback will be, as always, very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, which sucks, really, really badly.

* * *

**A moment in the dark**

* * *

As the chilling breeze whistled through the tree tops, the young witch shivered and wrapped the silvery cloak tighter around her body.

She knew it was wrong, what she was feeling, thinking, _doing_… it would cause unbelievable amounts of pain if she was discovered, if they were discovered.

She would be isolated from everyone she loved, considered an outcast, a traitor.

And he would be hated, beaten and possibly killed.

It was wrong and they knew it should end…but that didn't mean it would.

But what's that age old saying? Why do you keep hitting yourself in the head with a hammer? Because it feels so damn _good _when you stop.

She didn't have much time left, she'd be missed if she disappeared for too long, but he never knew if he'd be able to get away, make up an excuse. It was a dangerous game they were playing and was certain to end in tears.

She'd been waiting for almost an hour; sometimes it felt like she did nothing else. Always waiting for a hidden message, a secret meeting, always waiting, waiting, waiting…

And then there was a rustling in the trees and she could feel her heart leap to her throat, he was here, they had a moment. God knows for how long, but now, it felt like all her waiting had paid off, he was _here_.

A soft hand tug at her hand pulled her further into the forest. She didn't need the moonlight to see who the hand belonged to.

And then Hermione stopped thinking.

First her cloak disappeared, and then his, a gradual pile of clothes built up by the tree next to them. He grabbed her roughly, pushing her to the floor and pinning her down. She didn't surrender- she never could- with a twist to the left; she flipped the wizard on his back and straddled him with her hips.

It was a constant battle between the two, each kiss a bruise, each touch a stinging wound, they fought for dominance, every moment they had with each other was a constant battle for power, it was exhilarating, dangerous and oh-so- sexy. Hermione never knew she was capable of such extreme feelings; perhaps that's why she'd thought Ron was a good idea, though she'd never imagined (or wanted, for that matter) to be in this _position_ with the gangly red head.

"How long do you have?" She moaned against his neck as he moved his masterful hands all over her body.

"Long enough."

Hermione struggled with her lover's buttons before freeing his pale chest from the confines of the dark shirt; she ran her fingernails from his neck down to his navel and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at his sensual moan.

He clamped onto her arms, leaving marks that she hoped no one would see and slid his hands over her breasts, down her stomach…

And then Hermione stopped breathing.

They moved together, stifling moans of pleasure and pain, leaving handprints and marks on each others bodies, still battling, still trying to push the other into submission.

When it was over, they lay panting softly, still entwined, sweat glistening like tears.

"You have to go," her voice a whisper on the wind.

He nodded in response; she watched him dress and was satisfied to see several scratches bleeding slightly on his arm, disfiguring the dark mark.

Draco stared down at Hermione; she made him feel…more. More passion, more anger, more hate, more love, she simply made him _feel_. Every moment they shared was like a drug, intoxicating and never enough.

He knelt down next to her and pulled her towards him, kissing her, biting her lip, causing her to almost cry out in pain, he pulled back suddenly. "Do you want me?"

She nodded, not having the strength- or the will- to answer.

He kissed her again, softly this time, teasing, "Do you need me?"

Another nod, another kiss, harder, demanding, "do you love me?"

Hermione pulled back and stared at the Death Eater before her, did she love him? Could she love him?

"Never," was her reply.

Draco paused; an easy smile gracing his handsome features, "you're lying."

And he kissed her again.


End file.
